


Married To An Assassin

by SotheBalanceShifts



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Assassin AU, Court of Owls, Enemies to Lovers, Forced Marriage, League of Assassins - Freeform, M/M, Poor Nightwing, Ra's is mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotheBalanceShifts/pseuds/SotheBalanceShifts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Grayson is the son of the leader of  the Court of Owls. Wallace West  is the right hand man of Ra’s Al Ghul, the leader of the League of Assassins. They are to get married to form a truce between the two assassin leagues. However, there is one problem; Wallace West isn't to friendly to Richard Grayson and Richard despises Wallace. What will happen if a threat bigger than both leagues attacks and threatens to take over them both? Will they finally set aside their differences and work together for the sake of their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Be Married In Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I came up with this idea while I was on Tumblr and I wrote the first chapter. Long story short, I'm up in Mackinaw City and I'm with my family so I don't really have much time to write so I maybe MIA for a little while. 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

“But father, must I?” A twenty two year old Richard Grayson asked his father, Bruce Wayne, the leader of the Court Of Owls. Damian Wayne sat in his seat, watching his father and older brother argue about Dick getting handed off to one Wallace West, the right hand man of Ra’s Al Ghul. 

“Yes, It will give us time to recover from the recent attacks the league has made and focus our forces in more import matter- such as the Joker stealing from us,” Bruce replied, threading his hands together as he sat quietly in his chair. He didn’t want to give his eldest son away, but Ra’s Al Ghul’s right hand man had to have what he wanted- and that was a lover. 

“But father, I am only twenty two years of age,” Richard protested, standing up and pushing his chair back. Bruce had his head in his hands and the assassin was thinking double time. He needed this truce so that he could stop worrying about the League of Assassins attacking his court. On the other hand, he did not want to marry off his son to some random assassin. He had saved him after his parents died on a tight rope trick. He spent years watching as the little bird grew into a powerful Talon, and an even more powerful leader. Now, he had to give his little bird away for the expense of protection of his Court of Owls. 

“You are to be married to Wallace and that is final,” Bruce said, lifting his head to look at Dick. 

“Father, that hardly seems fair,” Damian piped up. He refused to lose his brother and- although he doesn’t admit out loud- he has grown to love him ever since he arrived to the Court a few years ago. 

Bruce glared at Damian. “Stay out of this, Damian. You were not spoken to.” Bruce was a proud man, and he had very high expectations- especially of his children. Damian looked at him square in the eyes. “But father-” He began. 

“Enough!” Bruce exploded. “Dick is to be married in three days and that is final!” The powerful man stood up and banged his hand on the dinner table. 

“Grayson’s gonna to be married in three days?” A voice said from the doorway. All three men turned their heads to find Jason Todd leaning on the doorway, almost snarling. “Oh fucking joy.” 

“Jason,” Dick warned, knowing that the black haired man was going to protest. Jason looked towards Bruce with a now blank stare. Like Damian, he didn’t want Dick to be married off. Dick gave his father a kicked look. 

“Are we just your Chess pieces?” Timothy Drake said as he appeared next to Jason. He had a bloody sword in his hand, signaling that he had just come back for one of his ‘missions.’ “You can’t just marry off Dick without letting him meet the damned guy yet,” Jason added. Bruce slammed his fist onto the table again. 

“This is my choice and you are my children! I’ll be damned if you disobey them!” Bruce yelled, starling Dick and Damian, who were still seated at the table. Jason snarled at the leader of the Court Of Owls. Just as Jason was about to open his mouth to give off some remark that would only make things worse, Dick spoke up. “Enough. I’ll marry this Wallace,” Dick said, letting his eyes cast down on the table. Tim’s, Jason’s and Damian’s eyes widened. 

“Grayson, you can’t marry that monstrosity!” Damian protested. He refused to let his brother go without a fight, hell, he would fight Wallace West and die to keep his brother from marrying the Demon’s right hand man. The Talon gave his little brother a small smile. 

“I have to,” he told the little kid, ruffling his hair sadly. Dick did not wish to cross his father, but this “Wallace West” didn’t sound like someone who was dangerous. A sudden boom made the assassins jump to their feet. Dick grabbed his sword which was resting on the table. 

A talon with short black hair stumbled into the room. She took one look up and stumbled towards Dick. She stumbled, making Richard run forward and catch her as she fell, a wound on her lower abdomen making her bleed profusely. 

“Cassandra!” Dick shouted, ripping the mask supposed to be protecting her mouth off. She gasped and gripped her lower abdomen in pain. Dick removed her hand and put pressure on the deep sword wound. 

“Who did this to you?” He growled out as the rest of the Talons in the room grabbed their respective weapons. She kept gasping but managed to get out one phrase. “League... *gasp* Of… *cough* Assassins,” she stuttered out before shen passed out. Dick’s eyes narrowed and he set her down on the floor gently. 

“Get a damn medic up here!” He ordered his younger brothers. Timothy nodded and rushed to get the medic. Meanwhile, Dick unsheathed his sword and order Jason and Damian to follow him. They rushed down stair of the main base to see the League of Assassins murdering their Talons. 

Richard snarled and drove his sword through a League member, watching as the person fell to the ground and died within seconds. Then, he slit the throat of another, letting the woman fall to the ground and listening as she choked on her own blood. That was for Cass! He thought as he killed another League member. 

He looked over to see Jason decapitate another person. He looked back in front of him just in time to block an assassin trying to kill him. But, the assassin didn’t stop, he kept coming and striking him, making a clear cut to him arm only to be deflected by his armor. 

The man managed to back him into a wall with a sword to his throat. “How’s your little friend doing up there?” He asked, a smile overcoming his features for a second before Dick slashed at him, only to have the sword against his throat tighten, making a line of blood spill out. Dick gasped, dropped his sword and brought his hand up to grip the assassin's- or Wally’s- black plaid hand, which held the knife in place. 

“Tff, so you’re the son of the mighty Bruce Wayne,” He whispered to himself. Dick choked a bit and tried to twist the knife out of Wally’s hand. Wally smirked and pushed Dick’s hand off his knife effortlessly. Dick just continued to glare at him. Wally leaned in close to his face. 

“Why am I stuck marrying you? You’re so weak though!” Wally told Dick in Arabic, chuckling. Dick’s eyes narrowed even further. “I’m not weak,” He hissed out in Arabic before kicking Wally in the balls and grabbing his knife. Wally fell to the floor, grabbing his aching private parts. Dick quickly straddled Wally and pressed the knife to his neck. Wally’s eyes widened. Dick smirked. 

“Oh how the tides have changed,” Dick told Wally in Arabic. Wally gave him a half grin, half smirk and the spoke in Dick’s native language: Romanian. “Oh little bird, you have not seen me at my best,” He said, then took a fallen assassin’s bow from nearby and whacked Dick over the head. Dick slumped off of Wally onto the floor, groaning and clutching his head, trying in vain to stop the excruciating pain. 

Wally stood up and moved to grab his knife, when he was hit by something- or someone. Jason swung his sword to kill Wally, but the Right Hand man of the Demon caught the sword. Jason stumbled back for the shock as Damian attacked Wally. 

Tim rushed over to Dick, who was still on the floor, bleeding and clutching his head. Jason and Damian defended Dick and Tim for a few more minutes before Wally called out the order to retreat. 

Jason and Damian then turned their attention to their injured brother. “Is it bad?” Jason asked. Dick shook his head and pointed to his throbbing head. “Except for that,” He told Jason as he helped him up and carried Dick to his room. 

*At Nanda Parbat*

“Did you complete you task?” Ra’s Al Ghul asked Wallace, who was kneeling to Ra’s’ back. “Yes my lord. Miss Brown's body should be found soon,” Wally answered, a smirk on his face. The Demon nodded. He was pleased with this statement. As soon as the Court of Owls agreed to the arranged marriage, then he could go and finish off the rest of his pathetic enemies. 

*Back to Court Of Owls Base* 

Dick woke up to a throbbing in his head again. He groaned and rolled over in his bed, hugging the blue comforter to his body. He looked out the window when he saw flash of blond. “JASON!” He hollered when he realized what the hell it was. Said person rushed into the room along with Dick younger brothers at the shout of his name. 

He was met with Dick shaking with a hand over his mouth with his blue comforter wrapped around him. Jason walked over the the shaken up bird and sat down next to him. “What happened?” he asked as Dick threw himself at Jason and buried his head in the taller man’s chest. Jason stiffened at the contact. 

Tim had walked around the bed and stopped when he was opposite of Dick. He looked up and screamed also. Jason looked over to him, too. With a shaky finger, Tim pointed forward to the body hanged outside the window. Jason followed his younger brother’s finger and gulped in horror, as did Damian. 

Right outside the window was the hung body of none other than Stephanie Brown. She was in a very flattering outfit- the one the League ‘hookers’ wore. She had multiple slashes over her once perfect body and she had stab wounds everywhere. But, worst of all, she had a note attached to her chest by a knife. Tim gently pulled her into the room and took off the note and handed it to Dick, who had pulled his head out Jason’s chest. With a shaky hand he opened the note and read it. 

This is what happens to the enemies of the League of Assassins. Do not become an enemy of the League.

“I have to marry Wallace now,” Dick said, setting the note down and placing his head into his hands. The rest of the people in the room who were alive began to protest. Dick cut them off with a swift shake of his head. “look what they did to Stephanie! They cut her up killed her, dressed her like a whore and then hung outside my window. I don’t want that to happen to you guys. I have to marry Wallace West. End of discussion.” 

The rest of the Talons in the room nodded solemnly. Dick nodded and then sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night of preparation. Tim and Damian came over and sat on the bed. Tim re-bandaged Dick’s wounds as the rest of them sat in silence. The right hand man of Ra’s Al Ghul really does always get what he wants.


	2. Married At Second Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is quite a weird moment to get married at second sight.

“You okay?” Jason asked as he looked at his older brother in a traditional League of Assassins groom outfit, but his costume held the bride’s color and he had a girlish headpiece that had been modified for a man. He looked handsome, beautiful even, but he had tear stains on his cheeks. 

Dick shook his head. “No. I’m far from okay, Jason. The only reason I’m in this hell of a costume is because that son of a bitch who calls himself Wallace West killed Stephanie and put Cassandra in coma.” Dick sighed and sat on his bed, putting his head in his shaking hands. “I don’t want to marry him. I don’t want to leave you guys behind to suffer from the Joker. I don’t-” Dick’s voice broke as he felt tears leak from his eyes. He took a shaky breath. “I don’t want to leave you guys vulnerable.” 

Jason sighed and shook his head, looking at Dick. He walked over and held the elder face in his hands. “Look,” Jason said, wiping away the newly formed tears away.. “If this West bastard as so as touches you with your consent, then I want to know, okay?” Jason asked. Dick nodded and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck. “Thanks Jay,” he mumbled. Jason nodded and bit his bottom lip to keep from crying.

Dick pulled away and looked Jason in the eye. Jason nodded and then spoke. “No matter what happens, we’re always there for you, even if you don’t say so, okay?” Dick nodded and grabbed a wipe to get rid of his tear stains. Once he finished, he sighed one last time and walked towards the door. 

Jason watched as Dick walked out of the room with a blank stare. He stood up and swiftly walked to the infirmary. He looked at the motionless body of Stephanie Brown regretfully. If only he had had been on patrol when Stephanie first went missing. Jason shook his head. 

This was what had scared Dick into marrying that douchebag Wallace. He growled and hit the nearby wall. This wasn’t happening, not to Dick. After everything he went through, he deserves so much more than Wallace. So much more. 

He growled again and hit the wall once more, leaving a pretty big hole in his fist’s place. Jason rested his head against the wall, tear forming in his eyes. His brother had been there for him since he had been taken in by the Court. Dick had helped him through his toughest times. So where the hell was he the one tie Dick needed him? Right, not there. 

Jason was about to hit the wall again when he heard a soft voice behind him; Tim. "Jason? We have to get ready for our mission," Tim spoke softly, as if he had a gun pointed at his head. The younger bird's eyes were lowered and he had tear stains on his eyes. Jason pursed his lips. At least he could take out his anger on some idiot who had tried to cross the Court of Owls. 

Jason walked over to the younger bird and turned him around with a hand on Tim's back. He lead them to his room and Jason pulled into his armor. Once this task was accomplished, he and Tom made sure all their guns and knifes were in working order. 

"Can't believe Mr. Bigshot didn't even let us come to Dick's forced wedding," Jason said, scoffing. Tim shook his head and wiped at his cheeks. "And that's not the bad news, Jason," Tim confessed. Jason looked at him with a confused expression. 

Time bit his lip and looked at the elder of the two. "I overheard him talking to one of his 'collages.' He plans on marring me off too." Jason stopped what he was doing and looked at Tim, walking over. Jason hugged the young man, letting Tim sob into his chest. 

His so called father was tearing them apart, starting by Dick and Tim. 

Dick sighed as he entered the dining room that was theirs silently, walking over and sitting in one of the chairs. Bruce closed the door behind them and walked over to stand in front of his eldest. 

Bruce paced for a few seconds before stopping in front of Dick again. Richard looked at his father, the person whom had neglected him too much over these last few years. 

"Are you ready?" Bruce asked, his voice gruff. No are you okay? Or I shouldn't let you do this. Nothing a normal father would say a normal man's wedding day. Then again, they were hardly normal. 

Dick nodded and then place his feet on the table in a nonchalant manor. "Yeah, whatever," he said, then looked at his father. "That's not the only reason oh call me in here though," Richard stated, resting his elbow on the back of the chair. 

Bruce paced once more before leaving the room and going to his study to grab a file. He returned to the room and threw the file on the table, letting it slide over to his son. 

Dick raised an eyebrow at this, but nevertheless, he picked up the file and opened it. He scanned over the information. Apparently, some people did cross the Court as a prank still. Stupid men. Dick thought. Stupid, dead men. 

Bruce looked Richard dead in the eye when his son looked up from the file. "Keep Wallace busy in anyway you can, even if it mean you have to take him to bed, understood?" Richard nodded, looking at his nails with his feet resting on the table. "Understood, but what about the new target?" He asked. Bruce looked at him. "Dispose of him tomorrow." 

"Alright, this seems all fine and dandy, but I have one question," Dick said, sitting up. "Why the hell do I need to entertain Wallace?"

Bruce looked at him, debating on whether or not to tell him. "Katherine was found unconscious yesterday and I need to find out who did it, and in order to do that, I need Wallace to be busy."

Dick nodded once and then left the room, heading to his wedding. Dick took one last look at the base he grew up in as he walked down the hall with his father following in his footsteps. 

He took a deep breath and slowed to a stop in front of the door which held the ceremony that would bound him to a bastard from the League of Assassins for the rest of his life, but he kept one thought in his mind. There was no fucking way this person was going to control him.


	3. Just Another Mission?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For to win one hundred victories in one hundred battles is not the acme of skill. To subdue the enemy without fighting is the acme of skill.
> 
> ~Sun Tzu, The Art of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a quick note that the Bat family keep their superhero names, but their costumes change to fit their assassin needs. Wally is the Flash and he does have his speed, but he chooses to use his assassin skills to kill. 
> 
> Also, this update is LONG overdue- and for that I'm truly sorry. It's just that I've been a bit busy getting ready for school since it begins tomorrow and with the new school year, updates will be slow since I want to keep my grade up. Sorry Guys, but I really want to get into Stanford or Princeton.
> 
> Enjoy~

_A small Dick Grayson raced through the tents, a smile on his face as the wind whipped in his ears. He laughed as he ran into his father’s strong arms. The boy buried his face into the older acrobat’s chest._

_John Grayson laughed at the young boy’s behavior. “De ce fugi, micul meu Robin?” (Why are you running, my little Robin?) his father asked, looking at his young son. Dick giggled, having taken his head out of his father’s chest. “Am vrut să te văd, tati,” (I wanted to see you, daddy) Dick replied, smiling up at his father._

_A woman walked into the room, sporting the same exact costume as her husband and her son. She smiled when she heard Dick giggling. Mary Grayson walked to her family, crouching down next to them. “Ești gata, Robin?” (Are you ready, Robin?) she asked. Dick smiled at the nickname. “Da, mama,” (Yes mama) the little boy answered, but little did he know, that was the last time he spent such a peaceful moment with his family._

_Dick looked in awe as his parents flipped around in the air, almost looking as if they were flying. He laughed in joy, watching as his mother flipped through the air and grab onto her father. Dick watched in complete horror as the string of the trapeze snapped, sending his mother and father falling through the air in a non graceful way._

_The young soon-to-be master assassin practically flew down the ladder to the ground, running over to his mother’s unmoving body. She smiled up at him when he kneeled down next to her._

_“Micul meu Robin, sper să fac lucruri mari,” (My little Robin, I hope you do great things) the dying Mary Grayson whispered to her son, raising her shaking hand to his pale cheek. Tears slide down Dick’s cheeks as his mother’s hands fell to the floor, limp._

_“Mama, te rog nu pleca. Te rog, nu mă lăsa singur aici!” (Mama, please don’t go! Please don’t leave me here alone!) the small seven year old pleaded, shaking his mother’s body, but it was too late, Mary and John Grayson no longer existed in this world, only the cold, dead remains of what was once a happy family._

_At some point, the ringmaster hand come and knelt  next to him, rubbing his back as the other acts came onto the utterly odious crime scene. They watched in silent horror as the police were called and they loaded the dead Graysons into their van. All through this, Dick Grayson was sobbing, crying his seven year old heart out as he let go of his mother’s cold hands, knowing that it was the last time he would see his mother alive and joyful._

_Later that day, Dick Grayson looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and tears stained, his clothes rumpled and dirty. He looked at himself one more time before he punched the mirror, running out of the bathroom and into the small room of the hotel the ringmaster had rented out for him so he could have somewhere to stay while the legal issues were worked out._

_Dick let out an a grunt as someone knocked on the door. He waked over to it with a pair of slippers and pajamas on, unlocking it and gaping as he saw who was on the other side. There, stood none other than Bruce Wayne, richest billionaire of Gotham and an infamous master assassin of the name of Batman whom had worked his way up to the title of leader of the Court of Owls by committing some very heinous missions._

_“Richard Grayson?” He asked, looking at the shaking boy. Dick nodded, opening the door and letting the man in, praying that he wouldn’t be brutally murdered like his parents. “I’d like to take you into the Court of Owls. Help you with all of that pain inside of you right now, help you get retribution on the killer of your parents,” Bruce stated, placing his belt on the single bed of the hotel room and sitting down, leaning back on his hands._

_Dick looked at him with something like fury on his features, no longer caring that he was going to be killed by this person.  “What you know about loss?” He asked, the images of his parent’s dead bodies filling his head. Bruce looked at the young boy with a raised eyebrow._

_“My parents were Martha and Thomas Wayne. They practically ruled over Gotham City with their wealth. When we were coming home from an opera, a mugger ordered my mother to give him her pearls. My father rushed forward to protect my mother when the mugger shot him and my mother. I watched as his happened, held my parent’s cold bodies and sobbed for days when they were buried. And through all of that, my family friend, Alfred, stuck to my side and helped me through those times. The last straw was one of my supposed ‘friends’ telling me that I just stood there and watched my parents die like a coward, that it should have been me. I ran away and ran into the Court of Owls. They trained me to be who I am today,” Bruce said, looking Dick in the eye as he said the last part of what he was going to say. “Nothing made me more happier than slitting the throat of my parent’s killer. Wouldn’t you like to do the same?”_

_Dick looked at him for a second. “You can help me not feel like… this… worthless, useless son who let his parents die?” Dick asked hopefully, wiping away the tears that had fallen from his eyes. Bruce looked at the small innocent boy. Something inside of him had changed that day, something had made him gain his humanity, and that something was the innocence of the young boy he had already taken a liking to and called his son later on._

_“Yes, all you have to do is listen to me and to my right hand woman,” Bruce stated, glancing at the door nervously. He had seconds before he got here. “Who’s your right hand woman?” He asked, the innocence he had lost when he lost his parent returning and shining in his eyes. Bruce looked at the boy and blinked once. He sighed and then spoke. “Batwoman.”_

_The window broke with bullets as the door slammed open, revealing Ra’s Al Ghul. Bruce grabbed his belt as Ra’s spoke. “I believe the boy is mine, Batman.” Bruce snarled, drawing his sword and stepping in front of Richard. Ra’s drew his own sword and lunged at Bruce. Dick ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and whimpering at the sound of things breaking as the two master assassins fought in the bedroom of the hotel room._

_“Honey?” A sweet voice asked, making Dick look up at the window. There, sat a 23 year old Kate Kane in her Batwoman costume, the katanas on her back hidden by the long black cape she wore. “Come with me, okay?” She asked. Dick crawled over to her and let her pick him up. “Hold onto me tightly, okay sweetie?” she asked, smiling at him. He nodded, and burrowed himself into her side as she shot her grappling hook and swung to the nearest roof top._

_They landed silently and Dick let go of the red haired woman, who smiled down at him. “Hi,” she said in a sweet voice. “I’m Batwoman, what’s your name?” Dick looked at her, then he smiled. “I’m Dick Grayson!” He replied with a childish smile. Kate smiled at the boy again. She and this boy were going to be great friends._

_A year after this incident, Bruce had brought Dick into his study and gave him his first assignment. Dick sighed to himself as he lept through the rooftops, his hands slightly shaking. He stopped and tried to gather his nerves. He could do this. It was just one man, right? I mean, he was the son of the Batman! He could do this… all he had to do was pull the trigger once and it was all over._

_He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and entered the apartment, sneaking towards the bedroom where his victim slept. He crawled into the room and pulled the safety off his gun. He looked down at his shaky gloved hand one last time._

_Dick raised the gun and pointed it towards the man's hand. He pulled the trigger and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the victim die. When he opened his eyes, the man was dead with a single shot through his forehead. Dick ran to the man and put his gun into the man's head and bolted out of the apartment._

_He hurried into the roof as the neighbors rushed to the apartment of the dead man. Dick gulped breaths of air to calm himself down. He had just killed his first victim._

_Dick gulped as a sword was put to his neck, racking his mind for a plan to get him out of here alive. "You are going to come with me now, boy, and you are going to forget everything the Batman taught you," Ra's stated, digging his sword into Dick's neck, only with enough force to draw blood. Dick spit in Ra's face and said three words; "Rot. In. Hell."_

_Ra's wiped the spit off his face and glared at the boy. "You just made your last mistake, child," he spat, driving his sword through Dick's stomach._

_Dick gasped in surprise and stumbled back, pulling the sword out and throwing it away. He fell to his knees as he hear a cry of, "NO!" The last thing he saw was the face of his victim, taunting him and saying that he would meet the same fate as him._

_Dick shot up and winched due to the pain running up his back. He looked around rapidly, going for his knife- only to realize that he wasn’t in his room and his bag was no where nearby. He was heaving, the faces of all this past victims flying through his vision. Dick shook and he put his head into his hands and tried to calm himself down, using breathing exercises that he had learned._

_Wally groaned as he felt the bed rock as one of its inhabitants shot up. He brought a hand to his face, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was met with the sight of his arranged husband heaving with his head in his hands. Wally's eyebrows pushed tougher in a confused manner. The right hand man of Ra's Al Ghul sat and awkwardly put a hand on Dick's shoulder._

"You okay?" He asked, his voice a cruel imitation of sincerity for the assassin had no sincerity left. All of his emotions were put on hold when he was kicked out of his parent's house by his father.

Dick nearly jumped when Wally spoke, having not notice that the latter had put a hand on his shoulder. The Talon nodded once and then took a deep breath to calm his emotions. He couldn't have them on a mission. Emotions were a weakness to an assassin- they could not have them in missions, it could lead to their demise.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dick lied as he pulled his head from his hands and looked at Wallace. Dick nearly glared- the bastard didn't have a single emotion inside of him! Dick grabbed the bottom part of his armor and slipped it on, walking to one of the many dressers of the large and luxurious League room. Dick pulled out a pair of regular jeans and some undergarments.

Dick swiftly walked/limped to the bathroom and took a nice, long deserved shower. Afterwards, he dried off and pulled into his undergarments and jeans. He shuffled across the room in his socks, making his way to the dresser where he kept his shirts. He pulled out a fresh blue tank and slipped it on.

Wally watched as Dick walked over to the bed and picked up the pieces of his armor, setting it in a separate drawer. Dick pulled out a duffle bag from the drawer below the one that contained his armor. The right hand man of Ra's Al Ghul watched one as Dick stuffed the duffle bag with a smaller bag- which held two .49 caliber Glocks- a katana, and a small dagger/knife.

Wally raised an eyebrow at the weapons that Dick put in the duffle bag. Dick looked over to him and shrugged. "You never know what could happen on a mission," Dick simply stated, putting a few other things into the bag and zipping it up. He slung the blue bag over his shoulder, slipped on his blue kicks, and then took on last look at Wally.

"So you're still taking orders from the Court?" Wally asked. Dick looked at the assassin, miffed. "Of course! I have no intention of cutting all ties with my family, thank you very much!" Dick exclaimed, opening the door of the room. "Good day, Wallace," he said over his shoulder as he slammed the door, leaving Wally in the room alone.

Dick walked through the hallways of Nanda Parbat, grumble to himself in Romanian. "Asasin prost puțin, nu avea nici o emoție. Prost Bruce, lăsându-mă aici cu asta și apoi să-mi dea o misiune...." (Stupid little assassin, not having any emotions. Stupid Bruce, leaving me here with that idiot and then giving me a mission....)

Dick was so caught up in mumbling to himself that he didn't notice that he bumped into someone. When he realized who it was, he bowed his head in respect even though he didn't want to be here.

"That is not needed," Ra's Al Ghul said, looking at the boy. "It is an honor having you here. I have heard you are an excellent assassin, Nightwing," Ra's said, his expression blank. "So I've been told," Dick replied, looking the demon's head in the eye. After a few second of silence, Dock spoke again, "If you'll excuse me, my lord, I have a mission to finish."

Ra's nodded and let the man go and finish his mission. The demon head watched the retreating back of the young assassin with glee. He had finally gotten Bruce's most treasured thing; his first son.

***

Dick sighed to himself as he walked into the hotel room of Alan Michael, his new target. "So why are you here, baby?" the drunk man asked, walking over to Dick with a loopy smile on his face. Dick glared at him, not in the mood to seduce this idiot.

Dick slipped his hand into his bag and grabbed one of his Glocks, bringing it out and pointing it at the man. Dick glare at the man, speaking, "Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time, Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed. Speak not a whispered word about them, or they'll send the Talon for your head."

The man shook as Dick pointed the gun at him and spoke two last sentences before he was going to pull the trigger. "You have been identified as an enemy of the Court Of Owls, prepare to pay for your crimes against the Court. Any last words?"

Alan Michael opened his mouth to scream for help when Dick pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the head once. For good measure, he shot him in the chest also. When he was sure the man was dead, he put they safety on the gun and put it back into his bag, getting out his gloves. He searched through the hotel's drawers and by sheer luck, he found a Glock in the man's bag.

He took out the Glock's barrel off and replaced it with his, and threw the rest of the bottom of the gun into his bag. The Talon pulled the man into a sitting position, positioning the gun so it looked like the man had killed himself. As he heard footsteps, he threw his gloves into his bag and threw the bag to a nearby rooftop with ease, then he ran to the corner, expertly avoiding leaving any evidence.

He started to fake cry and hyperventilate, making new it look like he was witness to a suicide. The door flew open and a few cops barged in, taking in the scene. A blonde haired female cop walked over to him and asked what happened. In a flawless imitation of a shaky voice, he told the woman.

"He invited me out for a drink," he started, wrapping his arms around himself to add to the already flawless act. "I had a feeling that he was too drunk, but never enough to kill himself!" Dick burst out in fake tears, burning his head into his hands. The blonde cop, Artemis, gave the man a smile.

"Please, continue," she asked, putting her fun down and comforting the sobbing man. "When I had my third drink, he said, 'Let's go to my hotel room and finish this.' We were kissing and I pulled away, things that there was no harm in it. I helped him up the stairs and then into his room. But, when we got in the room, he started blubbering about his parents and how they kicked him out and stuff- I don't remember it all. Then, he said he's was better off d-dead," Dick told the girl, bursting into another round of fake tears.

Artemis frowned at this. The world truly was a cruel place. "Then what happened?" She asked, not wanting to make this poor man anymore upset, but she needed to do her job.

"He p-pulled out a gun," Dick said, wiping the fake tears away before he continued. "He said that he was done with this world and I tried to stop him, but he shot himself in the chest and fell to the floor. I saw that he wa still breathing and I was so relieved. As I was about to pull out my phone and ca an ambulance, he pulled the trigger one time and it was aimed for his head. So much blood. Gods, there was so much blood!" Dick blubbered, still shaking.

Artemis sighed and nodded, standing up. She walked over to her partner and told him everything the man in. The corner said. The other cop sighed, looking at the dead body, shaking his head.

"It's sad that people do this to themselves," her partner, Thomas Wilson, said. Then, he looked over at Dick, who was still hyperventilating and sobbing his heart out. "Okay; we have out statement and Forensics already classified it as a suicide by looking at it. Let the poor grieving man go, but get his name and number so we can call him and tell him when the funeral is."

Artemis nodded and looked over at Dick, who had stopped sobbing, but was still hyperventilating. She walked over to him and knelt next to him. "Okay, we're going to let you go home and relax, but we just need your name and number. Can you write them down for me, please?" Artemis asked, taking out her notepad and a pen, handing both of them to Dick's shaking hand. Dick wrote down a fake name and number that had been disconnected. He smiled on the inside as Artemis looked at the pad. She wasn't going to find James Hunter alive- the guy was his next target.

Artemis looked at the man once and then the notepad. _James Hunter, 980-877-6890_. She nodded at him and then helped him up, his hand slung over her shoulders as she helped him outside. Dick smiled and nodded to him as she left.

When he was sure the police had left, he made his way up to the building's roof, grabbing his bag and quickly changing into his Nightwing suit. He attached his katanas to his back and loaded the gun into their holsters on his waist. He strapped the knife on the outer side of his left thigh and put the extra rounds for the guns in his belt pockets.

He grabbed the thick, black scarf that was attached to his suit and wrapped it around his head ninja style. All that was left in the bag was Dick's tank, his jeans, jacket and Kicks.

Dick made a quick trip back to his small car- which he used to get here- and pulled up the front seat, stuffing the bag underneath the seat and pushing the seat back into place, the fabric at the bottom of the seat covering the bag. Dick closed the door and the used his grappling hook to swing up to the roof of the nearby building.

Dick almost laughed out loud as he practically flew across the roof tops of the city, the feeling of joy making. Itself known in Dick. He landed at a small apartment building complex, plodding his gun quickly and making his way to James Hunter's window. He had to do this quickly before the cops called and James would be alerted of his presence.

He pried the window open and slipped inside, smirking under his mask and walking to the living room, where James Hunter was watching T.V, alone. Dick smiled to himself and pulled out his gun.

"Quite dangerous to be alone, James," he said, startling the man into jumping out of his seat and pulling out a gun also. "Oh, you brought your own gun!" Dick said, smirking under his ninja scarf. "Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time, Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed. Speak not a whispered word about them, or they'll send the Talon for your head."

James pulled the trigger of his gun as Dick put his away, easily dodging the bully shot. He pulled the gun out of James's hold and spoke once more. "You have been identified as an enemy of the Court Of Owls for stealing from us. Prepare to pay for your crimes against the Court. Any last words?"

James nodded his head as he glared at Dick. "Yeah. Rot in hell, bastard," the man growled, spitting in Dick's face. Dick wiped the spit off and pulled the trigger once, effectively killing him with one bullet to the chest.

Dick went to work, putting the gun in James's hand, making it look like it he killed himself. He quickly calculated where the first bullet shot would be and then pulled it out, putting it into one of his many unity belt pockets. He took out a mini packet of plaster, using it to patch up the wall, thanking his luck that the wall was white.

He put the packet back into his belt and then he looked through his desk, making sure to memorize the order he had to put them back in. He looked through all of the papers and then pulled out a fresh piece of paper and used his skill for copying down people's handwriting flawlessly.

He wrote a few sentences on the paper. _I'm sorry. I can't deal with the fact that I couldn't stop a man killing himself. I... I can't live with myself anymore._ He walked over to the man and used his hand to make sure fresh fingerprint ended up on the pencil. He put everything back into y's place and then slipped the note into his victim's hands. He smirked to himself as he leaped out of the window and onto the rooftop, hiding himself from the approaching cops.

He watched as they filled into the complex and as an ambulance arrived. Dick watched as they loaded the body of his victim into the back of the truck, as the cops walked out of the complex with their heads down. Dick smirked to himself. Another job well done.

However, he want the only assassin there that night. There was another, of the name of Slade Wilson. "So, is this the best you could do, Ra's?" He whispered to himself, leaving the scene as he planned out how to kill Ra's Al Ghul's right hand man and his new husband. He was going to get the throne of the demon head even if it killed him! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped y'all liked it, and I'm sorry for the lack of updates... 
> 
> ~Dani


	4. Memories of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing remembers something that happened to him a few years back, and oh, Ra's is an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to update this story, even though I stayed up till midnight to do it, but hey, who needs z-scores and measures of central tendency when you have readers to please? Also, quick warning, midterms are coming up, so it's time for me to binge study! 
> 
> Quick question, should Wally be a speedster in this?
> 
> Enjoy!

"Wallace, a word," Ra's Al Ghul said as he entered his right hand man's room. Wallace looked at the head of the League and thanked his luck that he managed to get on underwear and a pair of sweatpants right after Dick left.

"Yeah, sure," Wally replied, slipping out of his bed and pulled on a red shirt. "It seems the Talons are hiding something from us," Ra's began, crossing his arms behind his back and stepped forward, his face a mask of blankness. Wally simply nodded in agreement. "So I want you to find out whatever you can from your little... whore," Ra's spoke, his face turning into disgust as he mentioned Dick. Wally on the other hand felt a pang of anger at the word 'whore.' Dick was far from that! How dare Ra's call him that! Dick was... Oh dear lord, did he just defend a Talon? Well, not spoken, but still, he defended Dick. 

"Wallace, was that an aye or a nay?" Ra's asked impatiently. Wally regarded the old assassin for a second, thinking about all the ways he could wrap his arms around the man's neck and assassinate him for allocating such an insolent word to his husband's name. However, Wally held himself back for three reasons: Ra's would kill him before Wally could strangle him; it would cause the assassins in the League of Shadows to be antagonized; Wally didn't think that Dick would even consider that Wally would kill for him.

"Wallace, I demand an answer," Ra's vocalized, his voice hading Wally to give an answer before Ra's did something very rash and made the situation much, much... unsatisfactory. Wally once again looked at the Demon Head. "Aye," He uttered in one word. "I will do the deed." 

“So it is said, so is it done,” Ra’s said eerily. Wally sighed to himself as Ra’s Al Ghul left the room.

\--- 

Nightwing sighed as he walked through the halls of Nanda Parbat, his bag slung over his shoulder. His footsteps made no noise as he approached his room due to his specially designed boots. He had them made so that he could sneak around in them.

"I don't know Roy, this is different. If it's Slade, tell Ra's I absolutely want to go," he heard Wally say as he stopped at the door. "Wally," Wally? Who is this person and how is he so comfortable around his emotionless menace of a husband? Dick though for a moment, deciding to let the mystery person finish his sentence before he barged in and did something reckless.

"I get you want to get this guy, but you have other priorities right now," The person spoke, and from the volume of his voice, Dick could tell that this guy either was near the door, or just spoke very, very loud.

"What, like the slut I'm married to?" Wally snorted. Okay, enough is enough. Wally could call me anything he wants, just not that. Anything, but that. That's what he said before it happened. Dick's eye became the size of a large pizza as the memories of that horrible night came back to him.

"NO! Please, NO!" He could remember himself screaming, right before it happened. "Too late, slut. You belong to me now." His attacker was quite proud of himself for raping a sixteen year old. Dick shuddered. He still remembered his voice. "Who knew a bat was so easy to break?" Six years and that man still haunts him. Bruce never could find him, so that meant he was still out there. He still track Dick down and- Dick shuddered at the mere thought of meeting the man again. Looking into his cold eyes once more... Dick decided that he had enough of memory lane and pushed the door open, building his walls back up and getting ready to confront Wally.

"Gee, I'm sooo glad that an assassin thinks of me as a slut," Dick snarked, even though he hesitated a bit at the last word. He dropped his bag unceremoniously on ground next to the dresser and ripped his mask off. "Not like I haven't been called worse. Whore, bitch, but don't you ever call me a slut!" Dick started, raising his voice, his hands starting to shake a bit. Wally snorted and looked at Roy, nodding to show him to leave.

Roy looked sceptical, but nevertheless, he left, closing the door behind him. Wally got up off the bed and approached Dick, snarling.

"If you disrespect me like that again, I'll make sure no one will recognize you again when I'm done with you," Wally hissed, grabbing Dick's arm. Dick startled and ripped his hand away from Wallace, pulling it close to himself.

"Don't you ever touch me without my consent, EVER," Dick yelled in a hysterical panic. He backed into the wall and put his head into his hands, closing his eyes tightly. Wally, on the other hand, just stood their confused and not moving.

Meanwhile, Nightwing was trying to keep himself from a full blown panic attack. Deep breaths, Dick. Deep breaths. Dick repeated this mantra over and over. This hasn't happened in ages! Why here? Why now? Dick thought as his breathing began to even out. Why me? He dared himself to think.

Wally watched as Dick seemed to curl into himself, his breathing still erratic then slowing down a little bit. In a split second, Dick rushed past Wally and locked himself in the bathroom.

Dick slipped down the door and put his head back in his hands. His breathing had began to even out, and soon enough, the panic attack passed. However, Dick refused to leave the small comfort he had in the bathroom and go back into his room.

***

"What do you know about panic attacks?" Dick snarled when he shuffled his way to his side of the bed and sat down. Wally stood in front of him and crossed his muscular arms.

"I know a lot them in fact," Wally snapped back, his stance not breaking. Dick snorted at said assassin and jumped up, glaring at Wally since he was shorter than the ginger. "What, it's not like your parents never cared about you," Dick quipped nonchalantly.

Dick gasped as Wally slammed him up against the wall, growling. Nevertheless, he smirked. "What, did I hit a nerve, West?" Dick snarled at the assassin. Wally grabbed the bird's wrists and pressed them against the wall, tightening his hold on them.

"You seem one to talk about parents, Richard, Where are yours now, hmmm?" Wally paused for a minute to give the bat a toothy smile, but it held anger, not happiness. "That's right, dead. And do I need to mention the fact that you didn't do a damn thing to help them? Oh, I guess I just did."

Oh, that was a low blow, you son of a gun. Dick thought as he struggled against Wally's hold which only seem to get stronger. "What do you know about parents?" Dick shouted, tears coming to his eyes. "What do you know about having everything you love torn away in a cruel moment?" He whispered. Tears glistened in his eyes as he spat what he had to say out. 

“I know a lot about that in fact,” Wally whispered back, easing up his grip on Nightwing’s arms even though he had already let bruises form on each wrist. Without thinking, Wally surged forward and claimed Dick’s lips, his hands having now fallen to the younger’s waist. Dick, though mildly surprised at the speedster’s actions, allowed himself to press back against Wallace's lips. Nightwing dropped his hands to Wally’s shoulders, opting to wrap them around the assassin’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered against Dick’s lips after ending the kiss. “That was a little bit harsh, even for me.” Dick looked up at the redhead with a smile. “It’s fine, I’m used to people having anger issues. Besides, I was really asking for it, ya know, acting like a brat and all,” Dick comforted Wally, making the master assassin crack a smile. At that moment, Wally knew that he was going to have a problem breaking this guy’s heart after he got all the information he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today folks! Enjoy your day!
> 
> Bye bye!
> 
> ~Dani


	5. Of Rivals and Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, long time no update... 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Dani

"Only enemies speak the truth; friends and lovers lie endlessly, caught in the web of duty." 

~~~

Dick yawned as he opened his eyes to the morning sunlight. A truly peaceful morning, up until Nightwing noticed the small file lying on the floor in front of the window. He sighed as he got up and walked towards the window. Dick picked up the file, expecting to see some sort of long file with information on his next target, but all he found a small piece of paper with the words: _R.A. Gang gun at randevu location. Kill Tyler Quelle with single bullet, drop gun on roof and run. Don't let Flash see you._

The experienced assassin looked at the paper again, rereading the messily scribbled words again, not believing his eyes the first time he read it. Bruce wanted him to fake a mafia killing? That's a first.

Wally began to stir and Dick quickly shut the envelope and threw it into his open duffle bag. He quickly scurried to the bathroom and closed the door softly. He faked flushing the toilet and opened the sink, washing his hands for no other reason than to cover up the file that was hiding in his bag. The League quite liked the R.A. gang because they had a mutual agreement to stay away from each other's turf. Dick felt himself snort. Those pesky hitmen were nothing compared to the raw power of the Court of Owls.

Dick let his thoughts escape him as he walked out of the door to find Wally sitting up on the bed with a confused look on his face. To Dick, the guy kinda looked like a lost dog. He stalked over to the bed and laid down facing Wally. Said speedster looked down at him for a second before the same red-head from last night burst into the room.

"Wally, we got a target," the redhead, who happened to be called Arsenal by the League, rushed out. Like a bullet, Wally shot out of bed, grabbed a yellow duffle bag and went into the bathroom. Dick tilted his head to the side and looked at Arsenal, a man whose true name was Roy Harper. Roy stared right back and opened his mouth.

"I always expected Nightwing to be more fierce," Roy said, gaining the glare of the aforementioned assassin. Dick sat up and sent the man a ' _really?'_ look.

"For an servant of Ra's Al Ghul, you are surprisingly dense," Dick commented, pushing the comforter off of his lithe body and stood up, head towards his dresser. "An assassin does not have to be fierce. All the matters is said assassin's mental ability and their ableness to hide evidence so that no one could ever find out it was them. You on the other hand, are quite narrow minded. I'm surprised that Al Ghul let you into the League with such a miniscule brain."

"You sure are a little bitch," Roy growled, stalking towards Dick and spinning the assassin around. Dick's eyes widened in disbelief for a second before narrowing into slits. He grabbed one of Roy's knifes and pinned Arsenal against the wall, the knife cutting into the redhead's neck just slightly.

"Think about what you call me, Arsenal, I'm not known for my patience," Dick snarled before he backed away and dropped the knife on the ground next to Roy's feet. Then, Dick picked up his duffle bag and walked right out of the door, not saying another word to the two other men in the room.

Dick walked right out of Nanda Parbat and started hiking to the nearest city, which was at least ten miles away. It's not like Dick had a problem with walking anyway.

~-~

When Dick finally killed the man, he ran for his life. The R.A. Gang was not one to be messed with, even by someone of his skill. Nightwing finally took a breath after he was at least four miles away fromt the new crime scene.

With another mission accomplished, Dick decided to take his time getting back to the base. He strolled casually through the generators and antennas of the buildings, weaving his way through the maze of electrical work. He hummed to himself, allowing a small genuine smile crack through his hard exterior. Nightwing let his body relax, not caring about his surroundings. However, that mistake almost cost him his life.

Dick gasped as he was slammed against the wall, two strong hands covered by black gloves wrapping around his neck, choking him. Dick gasped and clawed at the hands, only to have them tighten. A face covered by a half orange, half black with a single eye hole for the wearer of the mask to use. Even though the stranger has a mask on, Dick could feel him smirking behind his mask.

"Well, I wanted to catch the demon's right hand man, but his husband will have to do," The figure spoke, his voice a chilly example of the headless horseman. Dick gasped as no one other than Slade Wilson banged his head against the wall, making his vision filled with black blobs.

Just as he felt his vision give out, an arrow hit Deathstroke, causing him to drop the Talon. Dick flopped to the ground as if someone had snapped his neck, lying still. His hair was covered in sweat, causing it to stick to his forehead. Deathstroke, on the other hand, was bleeding from his shoulder.

The older assassin pulled the arrow out of his arm and roared with anger, turning to face his attacker with a profound glare. Wallace West stood the the top of the building over, with a redhead- who had a raised bow- stood next to him. Wally's attention wasn't on Slade though, it was on the unmoving form of Nightwing. He looked over to Roy and nodded, giving him the order to attack.

Roy fired another arrow, nocking Slade over to the unconscious form of Nightwing. Or so they thought. Nightwing used his hands to push up and launched himself towards Slade, wrapping his legs around the assassin's neck and twisting, an excellent move to snap almost anyone's neck, however, Slade had anticipated the move and threw Nightwing off of him.   

Nightwing landed gently in a crouched position next to Wally, his twin katanas drawn and ready to kill. Slade on the other hand, had other ideas. He pulled smoke pellets from his belt and chucked them towards the ground, escaping as the dark cloud engulfed the three assassins.

Wally pulled his sword out of its sheath and slashed at the smoke, roaring in anger once he saw that Deathstroke had disappeared into the night. Dick didn't flinch, rather he simply slid his sword back into their covers and stood up. He then turned to glare at his husband.

"Were you following me?" Nightwing asked cautiously. Wally gave him a weird look.

"Of course not," Wally answered, sounding offended. Dick felt his anger flare. _So this guy want me to be a perfect little doll for him but he sounds offended when I accuse him of stalking me... lovely._

 Dick nodded stiffly before he turned and started walking toward the end of the building, preparing himself for the jump to the next construction. Wally, however decided that he was done talking with his lover.

“You’re not going out alone after than,” Wally said in Romanian, stopping Dick in his tracks. Said assassin whipped around and sent the speedster a glare. “Like hell I am,” Dick replied, which only caused the speedster to grab Dick and speed them over to Nanda Parbat. 

Once Wally stopped in their room, DIck ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Wally, who was doing something right for once, went after Dick to make sure he was okay. However, instead of rubbing circles on his back like a good spouse, Wally just leaned up against the wall and watched Dick hurl the continents in his stomach.

Dick sat up slowly and gripped the counter to heave himself up. Richard made sure to brush his teeth while send multiple glares his way. Wally, though, remained indifferent as all this was going on.

“You could have warned me before you ran me here,” Nightwing forced out through gritted teeth. Wally shrugged before walking out into the main room, Nightwing hot on his heels.

“You’re not going out alone again,” Wally insisted, whirling around to face Dick. Dick opened his mouth to reply, only to have Wally kiss him gently. Nightwing leaned into the kiss and closed his eyes, letting Wally grip tightly onto his hips.

“I can’t lose you,” Wally whispered, their lips only millimeters apart. Dick let himself be pulled back into a kiss, unaware of the fact that this man was lying to him clean through his teeth.


	6. Liar, Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything takes a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)
> 
> ~Dani

_Son of a bitch._

Nightwing groaned to himself as he hid behind a corner, bullets ricocheting off the edge, barely missing his limbs. Dick sighed to himself and pulled out his gun, checking to see if it had all of its bullets.

_Dammit._

Only two of the original six bullets remained in the magazine of his glock. Dick pulled the slide back and cursed his husband for refusing to let him complete his missions solo. Though something was off about the speedster.

_Speak of the devil._

Aforementioned speedster took out a multitude of men in a matter of seconds, serving to only add to Richard's annoyance. He dropped his gun in favor of unsheathing one of his katanas. A part of his head kept incessantly reminding him to not pour all his trust into one man, as it would be useless to squander all one's trust away on one person. Richard pushed that bit of his mind to the back and returned to the fight.

Just his luck, the soldiers had the same garish outfits and prosaic fighting style as the last ten or twelve. Really, was that the only way they knew? _If it was_ , Dick thought to himself, _then they put themselves in great peril. I need to fight something that proves more travail in order to actually, as Americans put it, 'give me a run for my money.' Not that I need to do that anyway, I have plenty already._

A body flew over the top of Nightwing's head, forcing him out of his thoughts.

"Could you stop being so aloof and aid me kill these men?" Wally called from halfway across the roof. Dick looked up from his thoughts, only giving a nod in response before hurrying over to help.

=_=

"Where was your head back there?" Wally hissed as he closed the door to their quarters. Dick still looked aloof, lost in his thoughts.

"I was thinking," Dick replied ambiguously, taking the sheaths where his katannas resided off and setting them on the dresser.

"You mind not being so vague and explaining why you were such a nonentity in the first half of the battle?" Wallace questioned. Dick shrugged and walked over to the bed, not willing to pour his trust into this man.

"I have a feeling of premonition," Dick falsely confessed, staring the bed to make it seem as if he was pondering the questions of the universe. He supposed it worked as his 'husband' came up behind him and he felt arms around his waist.

"Where is the source of this feeling, hmm?" Wally asked, resting his neck on the jet haired assassin's soldier.

"From you," Dick casually replied, pretending not to notice the way Wallace froze up instantly at his fake confession. _He's hiding something,_ a voice in his head sing-songed.

"Don't scrutinize me so much," Wally insisted, backing away from the man and swiftly leaving the room.

 _Oh, I wasn't scrutinizing you, Wallace, but if you insist... I guess I could really start to scrutinize you._ With that, Dick stripped of his suit and fell into bed like a log, his body aching from the bullets that had ricocheted off of his armor. He didn't know of the betrayal that awaited him.

Wally made his way quickly to the quarters of Ra's al Ghul, his posthaste pace signaling urgency. Without knocking, he flung the door open, rushing in and spoke four words, "He's onto our plan."

Ra's Al Ghul stared at his right hand man for a split second before raising his hand, signaling the assassins in the room to leap into action, which in this case, was to take Nightwing into the holding cells.

Dick startled awake as soon as the door slammed open. He jumped out of bed in his loose sweatpants and dove for his sword, only for someone to catch him. Who was that someone? It was none other than a one Wallace Rudolph West, the bastard. Nightwing glared at Wally with a betrayed expression, his blue eyes wide and his lips drawn into a horrible snarl. Then, he promptly kicked Wally right in the family jewels, making aforementioned assassin let go of the Talon.

A knock on the back of his head brought him to his knees in pain and another sent his world to black. Wally simply stared at the limp form of his husband and nodded to the rest of the assassins in the room to lock him up.

_Wally knelt between Dick's knees, clasping the latter's chain bound hands. "Look, how about we start over. Just you and me and a small house, far far away from here," Wally suggested, looking up into Dick's tired eyes. After a few short moments, a small smile broke into Dick's face and he nodded in agreement._

_Wally smiled back and grabbed the chains rattling them at super speed so that they would fall off of his husband's wrists. Dick fell into Wally's arms as soon as he was freed of the wretched chains. The redhead speedster gently gathered up the Talon in his arms and quickly bolted from the base, instructing Dick to tuck in his head so he would not get whiplash._

_He stopped once they were quite far from Nanda Parbat. Wally lowered the Talon to the ground. He placed his hands on the other assassin's waist. "So, where to?" Dick asked, "It's kinda been a long time since I've had a normal life."_

_Wally shrugged in response, leaning down to kiss the jet haired male._

**_You shouldn't have trusted him._    **


	7. Love is Hate with Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Dick getting locked up, plus, Tim meets someone new ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE. 
> 
> HERE HAVE A CHAPTER THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE.
> 
> ~Dani

When Dick was a small child, he had seen his parents in love and it was one of the most beautiful things he had witnessed. They held so much trust in each other, so much love, and every time Richard saw them together, he would think to himself _that's how a marriage is supposed to be like_. Yet, here he was, in jail because of his so called husband. He should have never accepted- the Court could take the league of Assassins on any day- and they had.

If only he had fought harder, looked after Kate and... Steph. Lord, he should have realized that Wally had ordered her death. It was so obvious that it was the League's patchwork. He put his head in his hands as he felt tears running down his face. Stephanie was dead because of _him._ Because he took too long to answer the League of Assassins. Well, the League could not control him any longer. He was going to get out of here and he was going to crush this... this heartbreak before it consumed him. Richard stared at the chains holding him with a determined expression. He was going to get out of this hell, just you wait.

His chance came a few days later, when Wallace was stupid enough to come and visit him in his misery.

"You look horrible," Wally snickered, leaning against the wall. Dick refused to look at him.

"You know, you could just tell me what you know about the Court and I could try to get Ra's to let you out of here." Dick simply snorted.

"Ungrateful bastard," Wally murmured, setting Nightwing off.

"The how should I show that I'm grateful for _all that you've done?"_ Dick spat out as he shakily rose to his feet. "Shall I bend over and beg for you? Or should I beg for my life at Ra's feet?"

Dick paused his rant to spit in Wally's face, angering the assassin.

"Wouldn't you like that, West? To see me like the weak willed whore you portray me as."

"I have never-" Wally started, his short fuse beginning to light. Dick pressed himself against the wall.

"Believe me, I've heard you speak of me as some burden. I am just another mission to you, Wally and I'd much prefer to go back to my _family._ " Grayson spoke with such malice that Wally nearly took a step back- nearly, but he he did not.

"So you believe yourself as just a prisoner?" Wally asked.

"Is it that obvious? Of course I'm a prisoner. I am just someone who's supposed to run around and kill people then run back home and please a heartless assassin. So yes, I am a prisoner in this wretched place." Dick words were filled with malice as he glared Wallace down.

"Very well, you may rot in this cell for all I care," Wally snorted and slammed the door shut on his way out of the cell. Dick smirked. _You sure are quite the child, dear._

Tim sighed as he walked through the door to the pub, sitting down at one of the free tables and putting his head into his hands. He could still see Stephanie's body hanging from the tree. She looked so... unreal, gone, a permanent reminder of how he failed. How he failed Steph and how he didn't do anything to save Nightwing. His 'father' had married the man off for power- and he was going to do the same to Tim. Unless Tim had something to say about it. He, unlike Dick, would fight bone and claw until Bruce saw his way.

"What would like hon?" A waiter asked him, startling Tim out of his thoughts. The man in question looked up and gave a faux smile.

"May I see your drink menu?" Tim asked politely, mentally scolding the man for not doing his job properly. The waiter look flustered as he rushed to get Tim a menu. Tim shook his head in what could be perceived as fond-in reality, it was annoyance.

Tim Drake had a horrid day. To begin with, Jason and him had stalked a man for nearly three hours, only to lose him. Then, the bastard had shown his face once more, but this time, he had a girl on his arm, so Tim and Jason could not kill him with killing an unnecessary witness. Even once they back him into a corner, the man drank a poison and killed himself. Thus, Tim was rightfully pissed.

"Here you go, terribly sorry for the trouble-" The waiter started, but was cut short by Tim putting a hand on his forearm and smiling kindly at him.

"It's quite alright," Tim spoke in a nonchalant tone, scanning the menu. After a few seconds of consideration, he choose the margarita. As the waiter walked away with his order, Tim began to calculate a way to swindle out of his soon to be arranged marriage.

After a longer than usual waiting time for his drink, Tim smiled to the man once more as the waiter set the alcoholic beverage down in front of the assassin. Tim took a sip and struggled to maintain his neutral face for the beverage was near undrinkable. The young assassin had drunk way more tasteful margaritas.

A new man, with a Hercules complexion walked over after Tim sat by himself for nearly thirty minutes. Tim mentally prepared for the worst pickup line this man was going to utter.

"Hello beautiful, I've been studying the book of numbers, but it's a shame that I don't have yours," The man spoke, a confident smirk on his face. Tim's eye brows subconsciously rose. Okay, that was one of the best ones he had heard.

"Ah, so you like books, have you ever read the one called _Stop Trying to Sleep with Me?"_ Tim shot back, smirking back at the man. The man, Conner Kent, pulled his head back before regaining his senses.

"The sequel was so much better though," Conner winned. Tim set his chin on his hand and gave the dark haired Hercules a small smile.

"Oh really, what's it called?"

"I thought that you've heard of it, it's called _You're too Pretty to Ignore."_

Tim could feel a blush beginning to adorn his cheeks. This man had some of the best pickup lines he had heard. Maybe he could allow himself to let go this _one time._

"Tim Drake," the Court member spoke, holding out his free hand so that Conner could shake it. Conner gave Tim a genuine smile before grabbing Tim's hand, turning it 90 degrees counterclockwise and placing a kiss on the knuckles.

"Conner Kent."

Tim was definitely blushing at this point.

"Woah, I've actually met someone with proper manners," Tim said as he took a sip of his drink.

"I figured I might as well let you know the name you're going to be screaming later."

Tim nearly spit out his drink. Damn, this Conner was really good at this.

"Really? How would you know that I will go home with you?" Tim shot back, seriously beginning to consider going home with this man.

"Because you're still talking to me, gorgeous."

Looks like the Court could have _one_ night without Timothy Drake.  

 


End file.
